prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC16
Stress Zenkai! Madonna Hatsuraiyo ( ストレス全開！マドンナはつらいよ lit. "Full-Throttle stress! Being the Madonna is tough"),' dubbed '''Practice Makes Perfect '''in the English dub, is the 16th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 16th episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series.' Synopsis The episodes begins in the Dusk Zone where the Dark King is speaking with the remaining of the villians remain. Speaking to each other, Kiriya begins to make comments, to which Poisony simply states he is only a child and his mouth is the only thing that curently works now. Otherwise calling him rude and that he doesn't know any better. Dark King goes on to say that with the cures already posessing two, and having gained two more already from the previous villians, they cannot allow them to get any more. Meanwhile on the way to school is a limo, out steps a pretty girl who thanks the driver before she heads into the school. Unaware that Poisony is watching her. Nagisa meanwhile is in the middle of Lacrosse practice when suddenly all of the students begin to leave, hearing that the schools superstar is in the middle of volleyball and everybody goes to watch her play. Because of Yuka, their team wins! Nagisa and her friends are out walking when they mention Yuka isn't on the volley ball team, she was only helping, which she also did on the tennis team. They try to determine which club she really is on when Honoka comes by and mentions Yuka is actually in the Science Club. As Honoka and Nagisa leave, Yuka approaches her to ask what went on in Science Club before she apologizes for being too busy to show up lately. She then mentions how beautifully Nagisa handled the situation earlier, but ask her to be more careful next time as she leaves. The following morning Nagisa rushes to school and decides to take a shortcut when suddenly she notices a limo behind her and moves away, just in time to see Yuka inside of it! The two girls lock eyes but for a moment and Yuka hurriedly ducks, hoping that Nagisa didn't see her as she has her driver drop her off at the nearby alleyway leading to Verone Academy. Nagisa continues to rush to school, but unfortuantly doesn't make it to class in time and has to clean the blackboard erasers as punishment. Later, as she is doing this, Honoka comes by and offers to help her and the two girls proceed to clean the erasers. As they play, Yuka approaches and notices how much fun they are having. Nagisa ask her if she wants to join them, which she seems to consider for a second before calling it childish and walking away. Nagisa's claims that Yuka hates her is confirmed, to herself anyway. Honoka tries to explain that she doesn't, and Yuka overhears the two girls. Later as Nagisa and Honoka are leaving she watches them for a moment, seemingly sad but she hurriedly ignores it. Eventually Yuka comes to a fortune tellers stand and within seconds, the fortune teller unleashes a Zakenna that takes the shape of Yuka's shadow, unleashing many clones of her. At the park Nagisa and Honoka are walking when they see Yuka. Honoka greets her but she does not say anything, causing Nagisa to claim she hates her again. After Honoka mentions that she's acting weird, many more suddenly walk by! Both girls stare in shock/surprise suddenly at the Yuka army! Seeing Poisony there, they quickly transform into Pretty Cure and are quickly surrounded by the Yuka army. They are soon informed however that Yuka is somewhere in the crowd! They can't fight too roughly or else they'll end up hurting her. Trying to figure out what to do about the situation, Honoka mentions how they were told the Zakenna posessed her shadow, she then proceeds to run into the nearby building and turns on the lights surrounding them. Causing the shadows to all suddenly vanished! Before they can do anything however, Poisony summons more. Nagisa has Honoka grab a marker and hurriedly she marks the real Yuka, using the black marker to make lips, cheeks, eyelashes, eybrows, and a heart mark on her forehead. This way they can tell which Yuka is the real on! Suddenly the Zakenna transform into one big one! Nagisa feels its not too hard to handle however and in no time it is defeated! That following day at school, Nagisa ask if Honoka thinks the scribbling all came off. Picturing it she ends up laughing, which causes Yuka to worry she still has it on her face. She then runs off to go check as Honoka and Nagisa both begin to laugh. Major Events *Odajima Yuka makes her first appearance in Futari wa and her only major appearance in the first season Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Odajima Yuka Erorrs When Natalie is running saying they can't let Pandora get away the top part of her shirt is purple. Gallery Tennis.png|Odajima Yuka playing Tennis Tea club.png clap.png Black and White trapped by Odajima Yuka army.jpg|Black and White trapped by Odajima Yuka army Posony in a fortune teller disguise.jpg|Poisony in a fortune teller disquise Zakenna16.png|Episode 16 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Stubs